Epilogue
by jandsman
Summary: This a story about a one year reunion after the war it's centered around Aang and Katara. Enjoy


I'm back I have been gone for a long time. I doubt I will finish my other stories but I will make some one shots of Aang and Katara. So stay tuned and I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. I also would appreciate Constructive Criticism. Epilogue

1 Year after the War and there is a Party at the palace in Ba Sing Se to show the Unity between the nations.

It's a hot summer day but the cool breeze makes the weather feel perfect. The sky is clear and the bird are chirping. Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, and Mai are all on Appa and are heading to Iroh Tea Shop in Ba Sing Se. They land in front of the Tea Shop and everyone hops off Appa back.

An older, a little fatter Iroh walks out to see his nephew and the rest of the Gaang. "Welcome everyone was the trip here pleasant." Iroh says

"It was good those Fire Nation Ships take too long and they're not comfortable." A taller and more broad Zuko says then Appa licks Zuko and everyone laughs.

"Well lets go inside and you can tell me all about it." Iroh says as everyone walks into the Tea Shop expect Katara and Aang. Both Katara has gotten more of a figure and Aang is taller even taller then Katara and much more broad.

Katara and Aang stare at each other. "This is the exact spot we kissed a year ago I can't believe it, it has all gone by so fast." Aang says still looking at Katara.

"I know it was only two years ago when I broke you out of that block of ice." Katara says holding Aang hand.

"I wouldn't trade these last two years for anything." Aang says then leans in for a Kiss but he gets hit in the side of the head with a Boomerang. Aang turns to see the Boomerang go into Sokka hand. "Ouch what was that for." Aang says holding the side of his head.

"Don't you kiss my sister in a romantic fashion in front of the whole city. I let it slide a year ago but now you two are going to your rooms." Sokka says pointing too somewhere in the Tea Shop.

Katara stares at him angrily. "Okay Sokka we will go into the Tea Shop." Katara pulls Aang by his hand into the tea shop and Aang goes in first as Sokka watches Aang and Katara pulls out her water then freezes Sokka against the door.

"Hey you can't do this to me, get me down from here!" Sokka yells then Katara just walks by him and then her and Aang sit down with everyone else.

Sokka is just staring at them with jaw wide open. " No Sokka I think we should wait until you melt." Katara says as everyone is chuckling.

" Suki help me." Sokka whines then Suki stares at him.

" You remember that one time when you forgot to buy me a present for my birthday, this seems like a good amount of payback." Suki says laughing as Sokka groans.

" So what are we going to do before this party" Mai says looking around at everyone sitting down.

Everyone looks around at each other until Iroh says "We could all play Pia Shó." Iroh says smiling. Everyone looks around at each other again.

"How about a night out with everybody maybe go to a play (Suki, Katara, Toph, Zuko, and Sokka who is still stuck to the door shake there heads no), maybe go around the city.

Everyone thinks about it "I think that is a good idea twinkle toes. I bet the city has changed a lot in a year." Toph says.

"It has changed a lot we can go visit all the new things." Iroh said

Everyone gets up "So it's settled we're going to visit places around Ba Sing Se." Zuko says then they stare at Sokka.

Sokka looks annoyed. " I have been in this situation before and I can conquer this just remain calm Sokka." Sokka says talking to himself then Sokka looks around and sees them all chuckling " LET ME OUT OF HERE." Sokka yells.

" Well see ya later Sokka." Katara says as everyone leaves but Aang waits for a second.

Aang melts a little piece of Ice "There that should get it to melt quick but I have to go or else I will be frozen next to you." Aang smiles then he hears Katara calling him "Coming." Aang runs over to them.

Sokka groans then a bug lands on his face. " This isn't fun." Sokka says.

Back with the rest of the Gaang.

Iroh says, "Ba Sing Se is so pretty this time of year." The Flowers are blooming and there is a nice cooling breeze without a cloud in the sky.

" It is okay." Mai says dully.

Zuko looks at Mai and smiles. "Mai I love you." Zuko says.

Mai looks at him strangely then smiles " I love you too." Mai says.

"Stop with all this love and romantic stuff. It's making me sick." Toph says then Aang holds Katara back by the shoulder.

Everyone stops and looks at them. "Katara and I are going into this shop" Aang says pointing to a random store. " We will meet you guys at the party." Aang says as everyone looks at him curiously.

"Okay well I guess we will see you guys later." Suki says then everyone walks away.

Aang and Katara both sigh then they turn to each other and smile. "We're finally alone." Aang says then a group of girls walk up to Aang.

" Are you the avatar." Girl 1 says.

"Yeah that is me do you guys need anything." Aang says trying to be as helpful as an Avatar should be.

" We just wanted to hang out with you and then maybe we could go to that Party tonight." Girl 2 said.

" Well actually I was going to hang out with my friend." Aang says pointing to Katara and the girls look at her. Then they start talking to each other.

Girl 3 gets closer to Aang. " Why would you want to hang out with her when you could hang out with us." Girl 3 says looking at Katara.

Katara is about to burst when all of the Sudden. " You don't talk to here like that she is my girl friend and you need to leave her alone. She has done nothing wrong to her and you try to insult her right in front of her face. Why would I want to hang out with someone so shallow and mean." Aang grabs Katara and they start to walk away.

They turn the corner and then Katara stops Aang. " That was amazing Aang I thought I would have to turn them into Ice Sculptures. But you defended me, it was really sweet Aang." Katara said then kissed him on the cheek.

Aang blushes "I just thought I should defend my girl friend." Aang says and they both smile. "Come on I want to show you something." Aang says pulling her by her hand. Aang and Katara go all the way to the inner wall of Ba Sing Se. " Hold on." Katara holds Aang and Aang blast them up with air and they land on the top of the inner wall.

" Oh Aang it's Beautiful." Katara says looking out from the Inner Wall to see the view of Nature in between the walls.

Aang looks at Katara then chuckles. " That is not what I wanted to show you." Aang grabs Katara then Aang an elevator going down the wall. Katara and Aang go down to the bottom of the wall. " Okay now you have to put this blind fold on." Aang says pulling out a blindfold.

Katara grabs the Blindfold. "What is going on." Katara says curiously.

Aang puts on the Blindfold for Katara. "You will see." Aang and Katara walk together and then they stop. " Okay Katara take off the Blindfold." Aang says then Katara sees a Mini Water Fall coming out of the Inner Wall and above that is the symbol that is on Katara mother's necklace. Katara starts crying into Aang shoulders. " What is the matter." Aang said holding Katara.

" Thank you Aang." Katara said then Aang and Katara sit down staring at the Mini Water Fall. "How did you do this and how did you think of this?" Katara said after she stopped crying.

Aang smirks, " You saved me here so I thought I give you a thank you present." Aang said then Katara hugged Aang.

" Aang I Love you" Katara said then Katara kissed Aang. Katara and Aang stared at the Monument. Until Katara looked up and saw where the Sun was in the sky. " Aang we have to go or else we will be late for the party." Katara said worried.

Aang chuckled. " I'm the Avatar the party doesn't star until I'm there." Aang said and they both got a smile. Aang gets up "Okay I guess we have to go." Aang says then picks up Katara like they were getting married. Aang earth bends them to the top of the Inner Wall. Aang jumps all the way down the inner wall and then Aang runs as fast he could and in a matter of minutes he is at the Earth Kingdom Palace. Katara hair is messy and Katara looks like she is about to puke. " Did I go a little to fast." Aang said innocently.

Katara straightens her hair. " Maybe but we're here."

The Royal Guards are announcing off heroes of the war.

"General Iroh" The Royal Guard said then Iroh walks down a big set of stairs. " Lady Toph Be Fong." The Royal Guard said then Toph walks down. " Prince Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe and Lady Suki of Kiyoshi Island." Suki walks down as the Royal Guard says that and Sokka is no where to be found.

Back to Sokka still hung up on the wall.

" I dislike Irony." Sokka says as he just watches Animals go through his bag and eats the food in there.

Back to the Dance.

" Introducing Fire lord Zuko and Lady Mai." Zuko and Mai step down as the Royal Guard announcers there name. Everyone stares at the top of the stairs. "Finally introducing our hero Avatar Aang and Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe." Everyone claps as they see Aang and Katara on the top of the stairs and they walk down and go into the dance.

After the dance at Iroh Shop.

Sokka is just getting free when everyone is getting home. " You." Sokka points to Aang then Sokka starts running at him. Katara freezes Sokka up to the wall again. "Okay I probably deserved that one." Sokka says as everyone laughs then goes into the tea shop expect Aang and Katara.

Aang and Katara stare at each other. " Katara I have something for you but you have to close your eyes again." Aang says as Katara smiles again.

" No this time I'm going to give a gift first." Katara says then Katara pulls out a new Glider for Aang.

Aang holds it and he is shocked. " I don't know what to say Katara" Aang said still stunned.

" You don't have to say anything I wanted to give you this." Katara said smiling then Aang smiled.

" Okay now it's my turn to give you a gift." Aang said then pulled out a new necklace engraved with the Southern Water Tribe Symbol combined with the Air bending Symbol. " Will you marry me." Aang said looking at Katara.

" Yes." Katara said kissing Aang passionately for about 2 minutes.

The End


End file.
